


Come back, Ventus

by kozato



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, If it's not clear... Sora and Ventus are sharing a body, M/M, Vanitas has his way with Sora in order to bait his other half out, Ventus hates Vanitas, Ventus is in Sora's heart, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozato/pseuds/kozato
Summary: Vanitas misses Ventus so he does the one thing he knows will pull him out.





	Come back, Ventus

"Say it, I know you want to." A dark chuckle winds its way up from Vanitas's lungs.

 

 _God_ , does he want to but it caves his chest in. Sora takes in a harrowing breath desperately whispering an indiscernible mix of _pleases_ , _gods_ , and, _stops_ while tears flow down his face. It hurts. Aches, throbs, and echoes in his veins. He wasn't aware physical injuries were to be nothing compared to what Vanitas could do to him.

Sharp nails bury into the plush flesh of his thighs, teeth dig into his jugular, and the bed creaks in time with the thrusts.

 

"Say it."

 

His body is a traitor. Just saying his name after a few kisses and his mind is gone. Hazy with lust while drunk on Vanitas. His body is running him into the ground and Vanitas is the one piling earth onto his grave. But he _can't_ stop, _they_ can't stop, - maybe they don't want to.

 

"Vani _Vani_ Vani," every exhale of laborious breath is met with salacious groans, ghosting his ear.

 

Warmth seeps into Sora's skin as Vanitas bites hard enough for his limber body to arch up into the one weighing him down. Vanitas clasps a hand over Sora's mouth while his other hand works to pump the cock under him.

 

"If you're too loud, they might hear you."

 

The creaking increasing as Sora whines high in the back of his throat and grasps Vanitas's wrist in order to ground himself.

 

"Unless you _want_ them to hear you. I can make that happen."

 

In a flash Vanitas flips Sora over and shoves himself back in cruelly. The boy scrambles on his knees underneath him. A bruising grip on his hips pulls him backward. Vanitas sets a punishing pace. Fast enough to make him scream into the sheets and his knees skate along the bedsheets.

Drool is dripping down his tired jaw as Vanitas draws his jelly-like arms together behind him. 

The brunette lets himself be used as his orgasm builds up again and again. A fuzzy feeling makes itself known in his stomach then travels up to his heart. He lets out a suprised gasp then slams his hand down on the bed, a closed fist.

 

 

"Wh— ah!"

 

"Ventus, darling. Is that you?" The movements never halt nor do they let up. Akin to a marionette doll does Vanitas handle Ventus. His other half tries to sputter out a reprimanding statement but finds himself choking on his own words. With a harsh and calculated pull, Vanitas pulls his lover up. With his back against Vanitas's chest Ventus grabs at the muscled thighs propelling against his.

 

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you. Fuck— ah!" Ventus pouts through Sora's sweet vocal chords as his nails dig into Vanitas's thighs. His head tilts upward for Vanitas to capture his lips.

 

"You will, it's alright." Teeth nip at his lips and he returns the favor before chuckling. "Behave, Ven."

 

Without a moment's hesitation Vanitas throws his lover back onto the bed. Ventus struggles to brace himself against the thrusts as Vanitas speeds up. It's impeccable as both their orgasms build.

 

"You're _such_ a fucking asshole." Ventus sighs as his orgasm washes over him. His body quivers and involuntarily tries to escape Vanitas's thrusts claiming to be too sensitive. Strong hands hold his weak hips in place as Vanitas groans his name.

 

"Yeah, but whose asshole was just getting fucked by the asshole, huh?"

 

 

 

Though a mirage, it is the closest he's ever gotten to romantic love. 


End file.
